Tanto Tiempo
by DarkSaider
Summary: Recuerdo a esas hermanas. Por si solas eran calladas, serias y creo que nunca las vi sonreír sin la otra al lado. Pero unidas eran tan cariñosas, me parece que no he vuelto a ver dos personas tan felices de estar juntas. No tenían un padre, pero parecía que solamente se bastaban con ellas. Me pregunto que habrá sido de ellas, luego de aquello jamás las volvimos a ver.
1. Lo que se perdió entre nosotras

**Capítulo 1**

 ** _"Lo que se perdió entre nosotras"_**

Peridot miraba el cielo nocturno recostada en el patio trasero de su casa. Veía las estrellas que adornaban la noche con una tristeza que no la acompañaba desde hacía muchos años. Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla mientras a sus ojos pasaba una estrella fugaz. A su lado, una persona la miraba.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ella te cuida desde allá arriba.

Ella solamente asintió. No creía que fuese así, pero no podía negar que una parte de ella se aferraba a esa idea.

—¿Sabías que ella siempre nos llevaba a acampar en verano? Íbamos a un bosque las tres juntas, prendíamos una fogata, y nos recostábamos a ver las estrellas. Justo como ahora.

Él tardó en hablar.

—Te llevaré a ese lugar un día de estos.

Peridot le sonrió, Amatista realmente lo intentaba, en verdad quería animarla, pero ambas sabían que no era buena para eso. Aunque en verdad nadie hubiera podido hacerlo mejor, solamente existía una persona con la capacidad de hacerla sonreír cuando todo el peso de las cosas la aplastaba. Y esa persona estaba lejos de ella.

—Este año vino menos gente —dijo Peridot, apartando sus pensamientos.

—Eso pasa seguido en estas cosas.

—Lo sé, después de todo, son casi todos familiares de papá, la otra parte son amigos de la familia.

—Quizá deberíamos hacer algo menos… costoso el próximo año.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Peridot se volteó a verlo. Encaró sus ojos cafés, que brillaban como con felicidad a pesar de lo que acababa de decir.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Quiero hacerlo siempre de la misma forma.

Amatista se sentó y la miró a los ojos.

—Debes aprender a superarlo Peridot.

—No es cuestión de superar nada, es mi madre de quien hablamos.

—Han pasado 5 años —dijo con desesperación

—Y podrían pasar otros 5, nada cambiará. Por eso no te pido nada, todo esto sale de mi dinero.

Amatista suspiró.

—Mira, ni siquiera era tu responsabilidad, era de tu hermana.

—Me da igual, también era mi madre.

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —Amatista comenzó a alzar la voz. —¡Pero haces esto solamente porque ella te lo dijo!

Peridot no respondió. Solamente se paró.

—Ya puedes ir quejándote todo lo que quieras, no cambiaré de opinión —luego se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa.

* * *

Lapis se encontraba en un bar. Se suponía que hoy debía estar con Peridot, incluso llegó a la ciudad y se había arreglado para la ocasión, pero en vez de eso, siguió su sucia y despreciable rutina. ¿Cómo podría verla a los ojos estando en ese estado? Era imposible. Ella merecía una hermana mayor mejor. No a la inútil borracha que se encontraba besando a una mujer desconocida cuyo nombre ni siquiera había tomado la molestia de preguntar. Mientras la mujer metía su lengua a su boca. Lapis recordó un día de verano, de esos en los que su madre solía llevarlas a acampar. Una hermosa vista desde lo alto de una colina verde, se podía ver una cascada que desembocaba en un lago, su hermana agarraba su brazo, con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción. Eran días hermosos. Días que no volverían. Porque ella era escoria. Porque no merecía estar junto a ella. No después de haber estado ausente tantísimo tiempo. Seguro la odiaba.

La chica que estaba con ella le susurró algo que no alcanzó a oír, pero tuvo un leve indicio de lo que se trataba cuando se levantó de su asiento y le agarró la mano para guiarla a la salida. Otra noche como todas, llena de resaca, arrepentimiento y culpa.

Pero así era ella, que se le iba a hacer.

* * *

Peridot despertó a la mitad de la noche, miró su celular y descubrió que eran las 3 de la mañana, pasado un rato desistió de dormir y solamente se quedó mirando el techo, que en realidad no podía mirar del todo por la oscuridad de la habitación. Trató de llenar esa oscuridad con recuerdos, recuerdos buenos.

—Antes de que se perdiera lo que había entre nosotras —murmuró, evocando un recuerdo de una noche igual a aquella: fría y oscura.

Ese día llovía, la Peridot de 9 años no podía dormir debido a los truenos que sonaban como el rugido del más feroz de los monstruos. Aquella noche era helada y sus ojos apenas y distinguían a una silueta a su lado, pero no tenía miedo. Porque sabía que aquella forma casi indistinguible en la oscuridad era su hermana. Se aferraba a su brazo cálido mientras los truenos sonaban sin parar, apretaba su cara contra él y sentía como toda la preocupación se iba. Era casi mágico como ella aliviaba los miedos de Peridot, no podía imaginar estar lejos de ella.

Pero tuvo que aprender.

* * *

Lapis despertó cansada, con un dolor en la cabeza y el estómago, al lado de una mujer desconocida que tenía tapado el rostro por su propio cabello. Mientras trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos y acostumbrarse al dolor, la mujer a su lado comenzó a moverse, se quitó el cabello de la cara y descubrió su rostro. Era linda y muy joven. Tenía la piel blanquecina y unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas, su cabello era castaño y llegaba a la mitad de su espalda.

—Buenos días —saludó a Lapis con una sonrisa.

—Buenos —respondió ella.

—¿Quieres continuar donde lo dejamos anoche?, te notabas molesta cuando te dije que quería dormir —la chica comenzó a acariciar la mano de Lapis.

—Yo… No, lo siento, debo irme —Lapis se levantó de la cama, le dio gracias al señor que no estuviera totalmente desnuda y comenzó a levantar su ropa.

Cuando terminó, la chica le tendió un papel.

—Llámame, si quieres continuar en donde nos quedamos ayer.

Lapis tomó el papel y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando salió de la casa lo tiró.

Mientras el frío la abrazaba brevemente durante el instante en el que se puso la chaqueta, Lapis recordó un momento del pasado. Uno que ya no era merecedora de revivir.

El recuerdo de una Lapis de 12 años, abriendo los ojos en una fría mañana para descubrir que su hermana hundía su rostro en su hombro.

—Seguro le asustaron los truenos —pensó.

Le parecía un crimen levantarla viéndola tan cómoda aferrada a su brazo, que sentía dormido, pero que evitaba mover por nada en el mundo. En su lugar, volvió a acostarse, contemplando su rostro por un rato antes de que ella también despertara. En ese instante pensó que la vida perfecta sería levantarse todas las mañanas viendo ese rostro.

Luego descubrió que la vida no era perfecta.

La apartaron de ella, y jamás pudo volver a ver su rostro por la mañana.

* * *

Lapis fumaba un cigarrillo en una plaza, eran las 7 de la mañana.

—Eres una ganadora —se dijo a sí misma mientras le daba otra calada al cigarro.

Mientras veía los autos pasar se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Había venido solamente para estar con Peridot en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Pero como siempre, como cada año, nunca llegó. Era siempre lo mismo, no se creía capaz de volverla a ver, ella no merecía volver a verla. No después de…

—¿Lapis? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Aquella voz, le resultaba conocida, había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la escuchó, pero sin duda era de ella. Volteó hacia el origen y la miró. Había cambiado tanto; era más alta, sus caderas se ensancharon, sus sonrosadas mejillas eran menos regordetas y en general, se veía más… adulta.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo de su boca, y este aterrizó en su muslo, quemándola.

—Ah —dio un grito agudo y se levantó para apartar el cigarro.

Peridot corrió hacia ella y se agachó para ver el muslo herido.

—¿Estás bien?

Ningún sonido salió de su boca, estaba petrificada. Seguía siendo hermosa. Al verla de cerca notó que aún tenía esos rasgos infantiles que tanto recordaba. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Había encontrado el tesoro que le habían quitado hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 ** _He regresado._**

 ** _Hola a todos, comento rápido. Este es un nuevo fanfic que planeo acabar para el mes de Marzo. Un sueño difícil pero no imposible. Ya había tratado de jugar con la trama de Peridot y Lapis como hermanas, pero no me convencía, así que aquí estoy, intentándolo nuevamente, ahora con una idea más clara de lo que quiero hacer, espero lograr engancharlos._**

 ** _Gracias por leer este primer capítulo :)_**


	2. Las Palabras Adecuadas

**Capítulo 2**

 _ **"Las Palabras Adecuadas"**_

Peridot se levantó sin ánimos, no volvió a dormir desde que se levantó en la madrugada. Le dolía la cabeza y le ardían los ojos por la falta del sueño. Miró un rato a Amatista, pero decidió que no iba a hablarle. Odiaba cuando decía esas cosas, era como si no le importara su opinión y solamente quisiera hacer lo que era más cómodo para ella.

Dio un gran suspiro y con todas sus fuerzas se paró y se dirigió a la ducha. Había estado toda la noche pensando en su madre y su hermana, no comprendía como aquellos días le parecían tan lejanos, solamente habían pasado 5 años desde que su progenitora murió, cinco años desde la última vez que vio a Lapis, a pesar de que ya tenía más de 10 años sin verla por aquel entonces. Jamás supo por qué se fue, ella le decía siempre que era feliz junto a ella, que mientras estuvieran juntas nada malo les iba a pasar. Todo eso eran sucias mentiras. Lapis la odiaba, se lo había dejado claro en el momento que se fue.

Sin embargo, su madre siempre estuvo con ella, la apoyó cuando más la necesitaba y Peridot sentía que había hecho lo mismo cuando estuvo enferma. Siempre con aquella sonrisa en los labios, siempre tan calmada y con esos ojos tan grandes y tranquilos que la solían hacer sentir en casa a pesar de estar en una sala de hospital. Sí, su madre era la definición perfecta de cómo deberían ser todas las mamás del mundo.

Ya no tenía nada de eso. De un momento a otro se había quedado sola, no tenía a nadie. Tenía familia lejana por parte de la familia de su papá, pero jamás había convivido más de unos minutos con ninguno. Ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, y aun así algunos seguían viniendo a los aniversarios de la muerte de su madre, aunque fuera solamente para saludarla, quedarse a la comida e irse. Al menos estaban ahí.

Peridot suspiró mientras la última gota de la regadera caía y tomaba su toalla, al salir sintió el abrazo paralizante del frío de invierno, calaba hasta los huesos a pesar de que se acababa de bañar con agua caliente. Se amarró la toalla y salió temblando del baño lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Mientras salía de la casa, Peridot pensaba en lo que le había dicho Amatista. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Aquello solamente era un capricho de ella? Lo cierto es que llevaba algo de razón en eso de que solamente lo hacía porque se lo dijo Lapis. Aún conservaba la esperanza de que llegara algún día, con su sonrisa de culpa, con una mano rascándose la nuca, pidiéndole perdón por llegar tarde mientras la abrazaba. Eran tontas fantasías de una parte de ella que esperaba que todo pudiera volver a ser como era antes. Esa parte estaba muriendo, la reemplazaba otra parte que se preguntaba si todo eso era necesario, si realmente quería verla de nuevo. Ya habían pasado 15 años desde el día que se fue.

Peridot recordó que el día del funeral solamente se presentó, le dijo algo como:

—Siempre recuerda a mamá — y se fue.

Esa parte que crecía dentro de ella le gritaba que Lapis no merecía ninguna molestia por su parte, que debía odiarla por lo que le hizo creer, por ser una mentirosa. Esa parte de ella tenía razón.

Solamente que Peridot no podía odiarla, jamás iba a lograrlo. Se descubrió incapaz de sentir algo diferente a la felicidad cada vez que la recordaba. No podía apartar aquellos recuerdos de su infancia en los que reían, jugaban y se cuidaban la una a la otra.

Paró un momento sus recuerdos para cruzar la calle, vio de un lado para otro, luego dirigió su mirada hacia al frente. Un pequeño parque donde los ancianos se sentaban a dar comida a las palomas y por el cual debía pasar antes de llegar a la parada de autobuses. A esa hora normalmente no había nadie, en especial un domingo. Por eso a Peridot le pareció extraño ver que alguien a lo lejos se le quedaba viendo.

Caminó un poco más, para distinguir a esa persona, no fue hasta que estuvo a unos metros de ella cuando la distinguió. Y de pronto todo se congeló. Las aves que cantaban se callaron, el viento gélido y susurrante de la mañana paró, Peridot hubiera jurado que el tiempo mismo se detuvo en aquel instante. Lo único que tenía vida en ese momento era su corazón, que palpitaba tan rápido que creyó que saldría disparado hacia ella, la persona frente a ella. Su hermana, Lapis.

—¿Lapis? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

De pronto, todo volvió a su lugar, por la calle pasó un automóvil, las aves cantaban igual de fuerte que siempre y el viento helado calaba igual. En ese momento a Lapis se le cayó el cigarrillo que sostenía.

—Ah —gritó, con la misma voz que recordaba de siempre.

Era ella, sin ninguna duda, había cambiado mucho, estaba más delgada, tenía ojeras en sus ojos y su cabello castaño estaba hecho un desastre, pero definitivamente era ella.

Peridot corrió para revisar el muslo donde cayó el cigarro.

* * *

Lapis no podía alejar la primera impresión, le parecía un momento demasiado perfecto como para merecerlo, era como un regalo del cielo dado por accidente a quien no debían. Ahí estaba, sentada a su lado, quería decirle miles de cosas, miles de motivos, miles de disculpas. Lo había planeado todo para el momento que la volviera a ver, cada palabra y cada gesto, sin embargo, en aquel momento se vio incapaz de decir nada, solamente se quedó ahí, sentada sin saber que hacer y aun así, sentía que eso era lo que debía de hacer. De pronto Peridot habló.

—Creí que jamás te volvería a ver —le dijo, mirando al frente, pero incluso desde su posición, Lapis pudo ver un atisbo de su sonrisa. Tan bella como la recordaba. —No puedo creer que en serio estés aquí —siguió.

Lapis no pudo responder.

—¿Me equivoqué con la fecha? ¿O tuviste algún inconveniente?

Cada palabra le dolía.

—S—sí, no pude conseguir que alguien me cubriera en el trabajo —mintió, se sintió miserable por ello.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Y eso es lo que pasó también los últimos cuatro años?

El corazón de Lapis se paró, sintió que las piernas le temblaban y sus ojos amenazaban con inundarse en lágrimas.

—No es lo que crees.

—Creo que no querías verme.

—No es eso.

—¡Entonces qué! —estalló Peridot.

Lapis trataba de calmarse, no era así como imaginaba su reencuentro. Se suponía que en aquellos instantes le estaría contando lo que sucedió, sus penas, sus lamentos. Y sus deseos.

—No puedo decirte —murmuró, impotente.

—¿Por qué no puedes?, ¿es acaso que no te bastó con abandonarme?, también quieres que… que… ¿qué te odie?, por favor, dímelo —suplicó su hermana menor.

Cada palabra le dolía más y más, era como soportar mil puñaladas en el estómago, claro que quería decirle, le asqueaba la sola idea de que le dijera que la odiaba a la cara. Una cosa era que ella lo creyera, y otra muy diferente enfrentarse a los ojos de Peridot, diciéndole aquello.

Lapis tomó aire, e hizo aquello que en verdad quería hacer el día que la viera de nuevo. No tontas palabras cursis, ni explicaciones inútiles, ni siquiera quería decirle nada, solo se auto engañaba, lo que en verdad quería era…

* * *

Peridot estaba fuera de sí, la parte rencorosa crecía más y más a medida que Lapis se quedaba en silencio, cada segundo sin decirle nada hacía crecer su rencor, ¿acaso no había una explicación?, ¿se fue solo porque quiso? ¿O porque no soportaba vivir con ella? Pues podría morirse, había estado más de 15 años sin ella, la mitad de su vida, no se comenzaría a quejar ahora, simplemente…

Y eso fue todo, el odio murió con un simple acto, un acto que la hizo llorar. No por enojo ni tristeza, ni siquiera por felicidad. Era nostalgia, melancolía, era recordar sus años con ella. Hacía mucho que no recordaba aquello.

Hacía mucho que no la besaba.


	3. Regresión

**3.-Regresión**

Peridot tenía doce años. En aquel entonces no sabía nada de nada, no conocía la crudeza de la vida ni lo que le esperaba en el futuro. Solamente sabía que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su hermana, y que a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con Peridot.

No había momento en el que no quisiera estar junto a ella, desde la mañana en que despertaba, hasta la noche en la que dormían juntas, siempre quería tenerla cerca, y Lapis parecía pensar lo mismo.

Su madre se preocupaba por ellas, porque ninguna de las dos tenía amigas. Lapis solía decirle que ella no entendía que solamente se necesitaban la una a la otra y a nadie más. Peridot estaba de acuerdo con eso. Siempre habían sido solamente ellas contra el mundo, y realmente había momentos en los que así lo parecía. Lapsos de tiempo que se iban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos donde solamente existían ellas y nadie más. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre podría entender el nivel de intimidad que poseían. Incluso ella no lograba entenderlo del todo por aquel entonces.

No comprendía que tanto amaba a su hermana hasta los quince años, hasta el día en que la besó por primera vez.

Fue un día cálido de verano, detrás de una casa, lejos de su vecindario.

Lapis le había dicho que necesitaba mostrarle algo, y sin poner objeción la acompañó hasta ese lugar, donde la acorraló y robó su primer beso.

No fue hasta ese momento cuando entendió lo que realmente significaban aquellos latidos tan fuertes y repentinos que se escapaban de su pecho de vez en cuando, mientras estaba cerca de ella en aquellos momentos en donde solamente parecían existir las dos. Aquel revolotear extraño en su estómago cuando se acorrucaba a su lado en las noches por el frío o por el simple hecho de poder olerla y sentirla. Todo encajó en ese momento.

Se sintió tonta por no darse cuenta antes, por no notar que aquel amor a su hermana no era normal, ni solamente un amor fraternal. Era algo y gracias el contacto de sus labios pudo descifrar que era.

Cuando se despegó de ella, Lapis se veía triste, nerviosa.

—Lo siento, no podía contenerme más, te amo Peri, siempre te he amado —luego se pasó una mano por el pelo, con una mirada desesperada —Dios, sé que esto está mal, muy mal, pero no puedo ocultarlo más tiempo. Perdón por ser tan egoísta, por no ser una buena hermana, es que yo…

No la dejó seguir, aquel parloteo de disculpa no era necesario, porque ella también sentía lo mismo. La calló con un beso mientras pensaba que aquello estaba mal, pero se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Así debieron ser las cosas desde siempre, sin ocultar o reprimir sus sentimientos mutuos.

Al despegarse por segunda vez, Lapis volvió a hablar.

—Esto está muy mal.

Pero luego se contradijo, volviendo a besarla, el beso más largo que tuvieron aquel día. Ambas eran torpes, pero importaba poco, solamente disfrutaban del tacto de la otra, sin perversión u otros sentimientos, no era un amor de hermanas, ni de amantes. Simplemente era amor puro y se sentía precioso, cálido y acogedor, se sentía correcto.

Se despegaron cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, con la respiración agitada y entrecortada y sus mejillas coloradas ante la emoción de hacer algo tan prohibido.

Luego de aquel día, todo cambió. Peridot no paraba de pensar en ese momento, y quería repetirlo una y otra vez en su cabeza, pasaba largos ratos perdida en aquella escena, anhelando el momento en el que aquello se pudiera repetir.

* * *

Peridot volvía a tener quince años en aquel parque, a las siete de la mañana. Su mente se transportó a aquel momento, a su primer beso y a su primer amor.

Se despegó de sus labios con lágrimas naciendo en sus ojos debido a la nostalgia de aquel acto. La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, solo para comprobar que no se desvanecería en el aire, cuando se aseguró de que todo era real, se secó las lágrimas y se sentó junto a ella. Se alegraba de tenerla cerca una vez más, pues tuvieron que pasar otros quince años para que pudiera volver a besarla.

* * *

Peridot estaba sentada a su lado, sin decir nada, viendo hacia el frente. ¿Era porque no quería voltear a verla?, ¿había empeorado las cosas con el beso? No sería raro, ya tenía su vida hecha, estaba juntada con alguien que no era ella y parecía feliz.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente. Lapis se le quedó viendo, sin comprender el significado de aquella pregunta.

—Vagando —le respondió, sabía que no era lo que quería escuchar, pero era en parte verdad.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Es un mundo enorme, y ni siquiera he recorrido una cuarta parte de él.

—¿Y quieres seguir recorriéndolo? —aquella pregunta hizo que su corazón se parara un milisegundo, era una esperanza.

—No, creo que no, ya me cansé.

Peridot se sobresaltó, fue un movimiento apenas perceptible, pero Lapis lo vio. Su hermana por fin la miró. Era hermosa, la edad no había hecho casi nada con su rostro, seguía igual de sonrosado y limpio. Con sus ojos grandes y su frente pequeña, era casi igual que a los quince.

—¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué no antes? —le dijo con una expresión de tristeza.

—Porque…—sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, —no sabía cómo podría volver a verte a los ojos.

—Me dejaste… —susurró Peridot.

—¡No!, no fue así.

Peridot se sorprendió ante su repentino grito, pero no importaba, tenía que escuchar lo que pasó de verdad, era el momento de decirle que nunca quiso irse de su lado.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los volvió a abrir, para comenzar a explicarle su versión de las cosas, lo que realmente pasó aquel mes tan lejano de agosto, cuando su vida cambió para siempre dos veces seguidas.


End file.
